A conventional digital MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral) having a printer and a scanner has a function (sleep function) of entering a sleep state in which an operation of each section is stopped to reduce power consumption. The digital MFP in the sleep state can perform various processes by waking up (shifting to an operable state) in response to a predetermined trigger. For example, there is a digital MFP having a function of detecting approach of a user with a human sensor and then waking up.
However, in a wake-up control in response to the detection of a person by the human sensor, the digital MFP wakes up irrespective of an intention of behavior of the detected person. For example, if the digital MFP also wakes up when a person who does not use the digital MFP is detected, the electric power is wasted.